


Pick-Up

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompts were open and Sunday.</p></blockquote>





	Pick-Up

"I'm new here. Anything open on a Sunday night?"

He was good looking, tall with a lean swimmer’s build, dark curly hair and dimples. One could do worse.

The movie theater, showing last month’s hits. This dump,” her hand waving to encompass The Bronze. “The all-night diner. This isn’t exactly night life central.”

“We can just go to my place.” He leaned in; invading her space “We can make our own night life.”

Sixty seconds later Faith was brushing dust from her clothes. “Would anyone fall for such a craptastic come on? Dead or alive, all men are the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompts were open and Sunday.


End file.
